


Ennoshita X Tanaka

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I've spent half this morning thinking about the tee shirt you sleep in [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Angels, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Tanaka discovered he was in love with Ennoshita</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennoshita X Tanaka

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love this so much, it is my favourite out of my works so far.   
> Tanaka X Ennoshita are so under-rated I love their ship.

He was kind.  
Kinder than Tanaka deserved.   
Ennoshita was too kind for his own good. 

Practice was dragging, going longer than normal.   
And Ennoshita was going around, asking if people needed water or a break.   
He doesn't care that he's only on the side-line, he cares for everyones health.

He has a strong build, a strong grip, kind eyes.  
He cares for everyone else over himself.  
He smiles at Tanaka when he's tired to keep him going.  
Every single practice.

A smile like that can bring anyone's energy back to 100.  
Ennoshita's smile sparks something in his chest, sometimes, it physically hurts.   
Like a twisting in his gut or a sucker punch to the heart.   
Everytime he asks Noya about it, Noya laughs and gives him a wink.  
This only leaves Tanaka more confused. 

He doesn't understand why Ennoshita's smile makes him so damn happy.  
He doesn't understand why seeing Ennoshita makes him so damn happy.  
He doesn't understand why Ennoshita's hands on his shoulders makes him so damn dizzy.   
Like the whole world is falling. 

He doesn't understand.   
He's never felt this way, not with anyone.   
When he googled it (yes, Tanaka googled his symptoms), it came up with love.   
That he was in love. 

He doesn't understand love.  
He doesn't understand how to be with the same person for the rest of his life.  
It doesn't sound like something Tanaka would ever be interested in.

But what Ennoshita smiles at him, fuck, the whole world just slows down.  
Tanaka wants to bow down and do whatever the hell it takes to make that fucking angel smile again.   
He would do anything for Ennoshita and he doesn't understand why he would.   
Ennoshita is just a boy.

A boy that sends his heart racing.   
Sends fireworks through his veins.  
That starts a riot in his stomach.  
Keeps him awake all night, wondering what he's doing or what he's wearing (or is he wearing anything?) 

“Tanaka, did you want some water? Or a time out?” Ennoshita smiles at him and fuck, Tanaka has the urge to just lie next to him forever. And he doesn't understand why.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!  
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Thanking You xx  
> If you want to fangirl over cute Haikyuu characters with me you can find me here: http://facelessbeautiful.tumblr.com/


End file.
